


Translation of “4 Drabbles-Pinstripe x Tawna x Crash ” in English

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/158275789533/translation-of-4-drabbles-pinstripe-x-tawna-x?is_related_post=1





	Translation of “4 Drabbles-Pinstripe x Tawna x Crash ” in English

Pinstripe was more than annoyed and with just a few words and his tommy gun it was enough for those guys to run away.   
“Honey, you shouldn’t have done that,” Tawna says, approaching him as Crash does so and gives Pinstripe a big smile, showing his gratitude to him.   
“I was about to tell our sweetheart to not do something silly.” Pinstripe just looks at them and throws a heavy, very tired sigh.   
“Doll, I could not let those guys insult you both.” Tawna just smiles and kisses him on his cheek, while Crash embraces them both.

************************************************************************************************** 

“Are you sure Crash?” Aku Aku asked as the marsupial nodded quickly. He knows that it’s strange to go out with one of his enemies and his ex at the same time, but he did not seem to care much about that detail. “Then I’ll leave you alone, but that does not mean I will not be protecting you,” Aku Aku tells him and he vanishes and Crash feels anxious, because it would be the first time he would have a date like this. But he also knows that everything will turn out well when he sees that the two of them were already waiting for him outside the cinema and welcomes him cheerfully.

************************************************************************************************** 

“So you’re dating Pinstripe and my brother at the same time?” Coco asked with a ‘I don’t believe you at all’ face. She had seen how distracted Crash had been lately and assumed it was because he had been doing something that amused him, but when Crunch told her that one day that he saw Crash and Tawna holding hands she deduced that they were dating. However, today when she saw that she was saying goodbye to Pinstripe affectionately, she could not help but feel bothered.   
“I’ll be watching you,” she says and leaves while Tawna looks confused.

************************************************************************************************* 

Tawna knew that many of her coworkers looked with disapproval at her relationship with one of the well-known heroes there, as she turned out to be his ex-girlfriend. It does not help an all the fact that there is a rumor that she is cheating on him with a powerful mafia man. This situation was extremely tiring. So when Crash and Pinstripe publicly asked for her hand with two very eye-catching beautiful rings, she cried with joy and accepted effusively, not caring for the looks of surprise that were generated around them.


End file.
